Zappy Duck
Zappy Duck is a male Zapdos originally from the RED1 dimension of Jnlll. He was the king of RED1 before Gengy and The Cult of Mewtwo took over and imprisoned Mewtwo in the First Cave. Since then, he tries to remain outside of society's affairs and lives away from everything with his bird men. Personality Zappy Duck is a natural and good leader. He looks after his own people well, but refuses to join with the larger societies. After giving up his title of "king", he has no further wish to rule over anyone other than his bird men. After the death of The Queen of the Bird Men, he swears he won't help in any more battles. Biography Becoming King He was selected amoungst the bird men - the strongest of all the people in the RED1 dimension - to be the king of RED1. After many years, an old wise Alakazam prophesied that a great evil will arrive through a door of light. This frightened Zappy Duck, and he was on full alert for the first ever portal to arrive in RED1. Eventually, it did. and out flew a nearly-dead Mewtwo. Zappy Duck imprisoned Mewtwo in the First Cave to be guarded by the Ancient Guardians for eternity. Rise of The Cult of Mewtwo After hundreds of years, everyone forgets about Mewtwo, except The Cult of Mewtwo, who stand behind him as a figurehead of the people. Zappy Duck realises he will lose the war, so retreats with his bird men to a far away land so no more blood will be shed, leaving Gengy in charge of RED1. After a few years of peace for Zappy Duck and his bird men, the world begins to seemingly fall apart and random portals begin to appear and disappear. Zappy Duck and his bird men decide to run through one just as RED1 is destroyed by Virus. Fighting Back The bird men appear in the GREEN1 dimension in it's version of the First Cave. This is where Zappy Duck remains, unaffected by Mewtwo's world outside. Soon though, the reincarnated In Flames appears with Solo and they ask for Zappy Duck's help against Mewtwo. Zappy Duck doesn't believe In Flames can win the war, so refuses to help. Soon, Zappy Duck hears reports that In Flames is going to have a final showdown with The Cult of Mewtwo. The Queen of the Bird Men manages to convince Zappy Duck that they should join the fight and Zappy Duck reluctantly agrees. Zappy Duck and his bird men fight alongside In Flames' Army and Gecko's Army against The Cult of Mewtwo as they are victorious, though GREEN1 begins to collapse due to the appearance of Virus. The Loss of The Queen of The Bird Men As the dimension collapses, The Queen of the Bird Men his hit by falling rocks and she - along with her and Zappy Duck's egg - fall into a portal to PLATINUM1 and the portal closes as soon as she exits, meaning Zappy Duck cannot follow her and has no idea which dimension she has gone to. Zappy Duck is distrought by this, and wishes to die there and then, but he is dragged away through the portal to EMERALD2 with all the other armies.